Vessels or containers exist that are portable, convenient to use, and designed to contain products for use. These types of portable vessels usually consist of a base and a lid, that when assembled together provide an effective barrier for containing the product. The base and/or lid are typically made of a glass, a plastic, a metal, combinations of the foregoing, or the like.
Such vessels are used in the cosmetics and personal care industries for containing a product to be applied to a body. Such products may be volatile and/or aggressive. Conventional base and lid assemblies may be opened and closed using different types of mechanisms. For example, some conventional base and lid assemblies are opened and closed using hinge assemblies.
Although portable containers exist, there is a continuing need for more and different containers. Particularly, there is a continuing need for containers for cosmetics that facilitate quick and easy access to products.